totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Dziki program? Dzikie wyzwanie? A jakże, to wszystko na prawdziwym Dzikim Zachodzie/@comment-27884882-20191001204139
Ok, ok, ok. Nie byłbym sobą gdybym wyczerpująco nie skomentował. Nic tak nie cieszy jak powroty. I ten powrót do pisania, po Powrocie Legend, był znowu powrotem L.egendy. Wiadomo było, że będzie to dobre no i... było. Nie zawiodłeś oczekiwań. A teraz bardziej konkretnie... Mówiąc o tym sezonie trzeba się odnieść do całej serii. Ponownie zachwyciłeś tym co serwujesz od zawsze, czyli oryginalnością lokacji. Dziki Zachód, czyli po prostu masz bardzo dużo pola do popisu. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że wybrałeś sobie lokację, którą czujesz, widać to po następującym zjawisku: nawet przy niewielkiej ilości opisów samej lokacji nie miałem żadnego problemu, aby w pełni poczuć jej klimat. Z tym klimato-czuciem jest pewna prawidłowość w innych fikcjach, więc przepracowane zjawisko... Co tu więcej mówić. Czekam na to co jeszcze zaoferuje ta niemonotonna i pełna potencjału miejscówka. Kilka słów o castcie miałem rzec, ale przed tym rozwinę się na temat hostów. Bardzo... precyzyjnie poprowadzeni. Są to charaktery z pomysłem i mają rękę do prowadzenia. Bardzo, ale to bardzo mi pasują. Bardzo wiarygodnie opisana ich relacja. Bardzo interesujące są ich scenki. O ile sami ze sobą wypadają obłędnie, tak już w towarzystwie zawodników brakuje im trochę jakiegoś akcentu, charyzmy (?)... Sam nie wiem czego to kwestia, może po prostu w tym odcinku mieli niewdzięczną rolę komentowania losowania kulek. Cast właściwy. Świetny. Niektórzy to znane i kochane legendy, podczas gdy inni to debiutanci... Świetnie poprowadzona Alice - ona się nie nudzi. Lukas i Lindsay mimo tego, że pojawili się wielokrotnie nadal zaskakują i prezentują coś nowego i świeżego. Jean Robert jest po prostu jednym z moich ulubieńców... I mógłbym jeszcze paru wymienić, ale nie starczyłoby miejsca. Czekam aż debiutanci się rozwiną, bo to właśnie oni, a szczególnie niektórzy, wypadli najbardziej blado w tym odcinku, podczas gdy wymagało się od nich więcej. Brakuje klasycznych zapychaczy, więc może ci bledsi nowi nimi zostaną? Cóż, trudno się domyślić... ale to chyba zaleta, c nie? Poczekam z osądem kolejne odcinki, bo część się dopiero pewnie rozwinie... All in all poza pojedynczymi wyjątkami to wszyscy się fajnie wykazali. Wątki, wątki... Jak na pierwszy odcinek to czad! Było wszystko, nie ma się co czepiać. To początek, więc jeszcze mnóstwo z tego wykwitnie. Są przyjaźnie, sojusze, wrogości... Czyli wszystko co powinno być. Tu nic więcej dodać... Zadanie bardzo mi się podobało, genialny pomysł, widać, że twórca tego zadania to prawdziwy wirtuoz wymyślania wyzwań! Haha... A przebieg to już mistrzostwo przeprowadzenia zadania. Ucieszyła mnie eliminacja, bo właśnie na zniknięcie Lightninga liczyłem. To było dość jasno, w końcu jedyny weteran w drużynie nowych. Po pierwsze nigdy go nie lubiłem, po drugie był strasznie przerysowany tutaj. Odcinek dobrej długości, takie optimum. Zmieściło się wszystko co miało być, ew. wdarło się trochę monotonii przy wyzwaniu, ale to był jedyny fragment, którego nie chłonąłem z zawrotną prędkością. Pokazujesz, że długość nie gryzie i nie ma się co jej bać. Coś co mnie urzekło to perfekcyjne wyważenie między dialogami, a wypowiedziami - taka chyba twoja cecha charakterystyczna. To co mówiłem przy ostatnim odcinku PL - klasyka podniesiona do kwadratu i ulepszona. Podsumowanie? Strasznie trudna fikcja do oceny, bo z jednej strony chciałoby się coś OCENIĆ i zwrócić na coś uwagę, a z drugiej bardzo ciężko się czegokolwiek doczepić i nie tylko dlatego, że to pierwszy odcinek, ale także ponieważ to było zastraszająco dobre. Merytoryce można powiedzieć pa, pa, bo to był po prostu egzemplarz podręcznikowy. Zachwycająca precyzja, klasa pisarska... czyli nic nowego. '''10/10 '''czekam na więcej i gorąco życzę powodzenia bo właściwie to dopiero kolejne odcinki zweryfikują :3 '''Faworyci: '''Alice, Lukas, Jean Robert, Olimpia, Levi... '''Anty-fav: '''Teddy, Eric, Candy, Neko (chociaż ich to nawet nie nielubię, tu bardziej osoby, które w tym odcinku mi najmniej wpadły w oko)